<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 3: Body Worship by Sky_Black1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518258">Día 3: Body Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999'>Sky_Black1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Light Smut, Love, M/M, SakuAtsu, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 3: Body Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu amaba a Sakusa.</p><p>Amaba la forma de sus ojos, que cuando estaba serio eran un poco redondos y algo caídos, acompañados de sus gruesas cejas; pero cuando mostraba una diminuta sonrisa decorada con un hoyuelo adorable, estos se subían y enseñaban un brillo particular. Amaba cuando uno de sus mechones ondulados caía sobre la frente cuando entrenaban y él se lo tiraba hacia atrás, haciendo una expresión enfurruñada que siempre le hacía apretar el corazón a Atsumu.</p><p>Amaba cuando refunfuñaba como niño por tener que tomarse fotos con sus fans, a pesar de que luego tenía que hacer su mejor expresión risueña —incluso si era de todo menos risueña— para fingir que al menos los odiaba. Amaba cuando sonreía con la boca apretada cuando hacía un remate, con los ojos refulgiendo de emoción por el partido.</p><p>En sí, amaba a Sakusa cuando jugaba voleibol.</p><p>Lo amaba.</p><p>Aunque lo que más amaba, en el fondo, era saber una parte del pelinegro que los demás desconocían. Que era básicamente el único testigo que sabía que el pelinegro podía hacer… algunas expresiones bastante interesantes. Le hacían sentir una gran satisfacción interior.</p><p>Por ello, Atsumu sonrió, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Omi.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Omi-Omi? ¿Ya estás cansado?</p><p>Sus movimientos eran lentos y circulares, meciéndose con suavidad sobre el pelinegro. Su otra mano sostenía la camisa que llevaba puesto hasta el mentón, mostrando así el pecho sudoroso que delineaban las curvas de su abdomen. Pero soltó la prenda, apoyando sus palmas en la piel contraria, quien al igual que él se encontraba en un estado de gran éxtasis.</p><p>No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban unidos, mas cada sensación parecía intensificarse por mil. Todo dentro de Atsumu ardía como brasas, su cuerpo exudando vapor.</p><p>La expresión complaciente y perdida que estaba haciendo su pareja distaba por completo del temblor de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, idiota —farfulló Sakusa, entrecerrando los ojos y soltando un lento suspiro—. No te atrevas a juzgar mi físico. Puedo aguantar más que esto.</p><p>Atsumu amplió su sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía. No podía evitarlo, con Sakusa sentía ese pequeño placer en molestarlo, pero a la vez también le gustaba debilitarlo entero. Y él sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de todo, no por nada llevaban más de un año estando juntos.</p><p>Movió sus piernas, levantándose del regazo de su novio e interrumpiendo el contacto entre los dos. Un pequeño quejido salió de los labios de Sakusa, a lo que Atsumu hizo una mueca divertida. Sí, en definitiva le encantaba fastidiarlo.</p><p>Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, la necesidad de estar conectados superaba cualquier cosa en ese momento.</p><p>Y entonces, arremetió de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún tipo de preparación para llegar directo y profundo. Se estremeció, percibiendo un cosquilleo en sus extremidades. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y temblaba, era incapaz de enfocarse en una sola cosa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin importarle que sus gemidos fueran lo único que llenara el cuarto que compartían.</p><p>Sakusa también jadeó ante el repentino movimiento, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir sus sonidos. Atsumu sabía que a él no le gustaba ser ruidoso ni mostrar por completo sus expresiones. Se esforzaba demasiado intentando mantener un semblante neutro, mas su mirada brillosa, los resoplidos que soltaba y la arruga que se formaba en medio de sus ojos lo delataban por completo.</p><p>Pero ante todo, Atsumu sabía lo bien que se sentía Sakusa porque siempre, sin importar la ocasión, las manos del pelinegro se dirigían a su propio pecho para comenzar a acariciarse con suavidad.</p><p>Y ese fue el momento en el que Atsumu sonrió. Diablos, amaba a Sakusa. Demasiado.</p><p>Sus propias manos se dirigieron hacia las de su novio, entrelazándose y uniéndose así al vaivén de caricias que eran la debilidad de Sakusa. Era uno de esos juegos interesantes que les gustaba probar cuando lo hacían. Además, no era como si se quejara; recorrer todo el cuerpo de su novio era su debilidad.</p><p>—Ah, Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu a medida que se movía sobre el cuerpo de Sakusa, sintiendo a la perfección el miembro caliente introduciéndose hasta lo más hondo y abarcando el ancho de sus paredes—. S-se siente muy bien. ¿Tú también te sientes bien?</p><p>Sakusa, por supuesto, no contestó. En realidad Atsumu no esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, lo que sí obtuvo fue una reacción bastante visible.</p><p>El pelinegro entreabrió la boca, jadeando y respirando con pesadez. Una línea de sudor se deslizó por su mejilla. Y las manos unidas comenzaron a bajar por el pecho de Sakusa, apretando y oprimiendo en las zonas adecuadas. Los dedos traviesos de Atsumu lo guiaron hasta sus pezones, incitándole también a estrujarlos y estirarlos con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Los botones de un color más oscuro que su piel se volvieron rojizos alrededor, mas Sakusa lo único que hizo fue gruñir en voz baja. Atsumu, dentro de él, pudo sentir cómo su miembro se estremecía y se apretaba.</p><p>Las manos ahora bajaron y delinearon su abdomen, resbalándose a causa del sudor y percibiendo el calor corporal que aumentaba con el paso de los minutos. Atsumu hizo que ahora su toque se enfocara en la zona alrededor del ombligo, sujetando los dedos con vigor, sin soltarlos en ningún momento. Juntos, rodearon la cintura del pelinegro, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en Sakusa al tocar una de sus partes débiles.</p><p>Atsumu incrementó las embestidas, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de la expresión de Sakusa. Joder, joder. Lo único que necesitaba en ese instante era guardarse para siempre aquella expresión. Sentía que podría morir en paz solo con eso.</p><p>—Te encanta… tocarte a ti mismo, ¿no es así? —susurró Atsumu en un momento, meneándose de atrás hacia adelante, provocando que un sonido húmeda se creara en el punto de contacto—. Te encanta sentir tus manos sobre tu piel mientras te hundes dentro de mí, ¿verdad, Omi-Omi?</p><p>Las manos en ese segundo bajaron y llegaron hasta la pelvis, rozando los vellos negros que se encontraban allí. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo ardía, esa parte parecía estar quemando bajo el toque del rubio. Sus manos se sacudieron al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de Atsumu y de los temblores de Sakusa. Los dedos se entretejieron entre sí, resbalándose a causa del sudor; sin embargo, en ningún instante se separaron.</p><p>La camiseta que llevaba puesta Atsumu parecía estar húmeda también, cada rincón de su cuerpo estaba abrasado por un calor ardiente. Por ello, se liberó de uno de los agarres de Sakusa, quien se fijó en él ante la súbita reacción.</p><p>El rubio se alzó la camisa, creando un nudo hasta el pecho. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Sakusa, quien lo contemplaba jadeante.</p><p>—Y te gusta… verme usando tu ropa porque así puedes imaginarte tocándome, ¿cierto?</p><p>El miembro de Sakusa vibró en su interior, causando un potente gemido en Atsumu, quien apretó la otra mano de su novio sin parar de mecerse. Sonrió de lado después de exhalar despacio, un rastro de saliva cayendo por la comisura de su boca.</p><p>—Eres todo un pervertido, Omi-Omi —farfulló Atsumu, inclinándose para tener el rostro de su lindo novio en el preciso instante que llegara al momento esperado—. Pero no te preocupes, te amo así.</p><p>—Ya cállate.</p><p>Sakusa rezongó con molestia, mas en su semblante no se demostró esto porque Atsumu se preparó para aumentar los vaivenes, sintiendo que su propio miembro no podía aguantar más. El rubio jadeó sobre los labios contrarios, elevando las manos unidas hasta la cabeza de Sakusa, apretándolas conforme los estremecimientos de su cuerpo incrementaban.</p><p>Todas las sensaciones que estaban experimentando se unieron y crearon una sola que fue ahogada en un beso desmedido que hablaba por ellos. Los gemidos de ambos se opacaron en medio del contacto, creando un sonido extraño compuesto de jadeos entrecortados y besos húmedos.</p><p>Sakusa abrió la boca, dejando salir un dulce gimoteo que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a Atsumu, quien unos segundos más tarde también emitió un sonido cargado de éxtasis. No paró de moverse incluso después de haber terminado sobre sus estómagos sudorosos y tampoco les importó que la camiseta de Sakusa hubiera terminado manchada.</p><p>En lo único que se concentraron fue en besarse hasta que el aliento fuera solo una palabra más y no algo necesario. Sus mentes se enfocaron en aquel punto, en ese contacto que parecía no tener fin y que les provocaba sensaciones que no podían describir.</p><p>En todo momento, sus manos estuvieron entrelazadas como si fuera la cosa más natural de todas.</p><p>Y lo era.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Atsumu abrió los ojos, se encontró con una escena que, si pudiera, habría deseado fotografiar y guardar para siempre en un álbum de oro. No, habría creado un museo específico para ponerla en un pedestal y que fuera su tesoro para siempre. Y aun así, eso no era suficiente. Nada podía alcanzar la magnificencia de aquella imagen.</p><p>Frente a él, estaba Sakusa durmiendo con parsimonia.</p><p>Se llevó las manos a la boca, teniendo cuidado de no gritar con emoción. Diablos, no era la primera vez que veía algo así y nunca podría cansarse de ello.</p><p>El cabello negro y ondulado estaba desordenado, algunos mechones le caían sobre los ojos, resaltando aún más sus hermosas facciones. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, donde expiraba lento y suave. Su boca estaba decorada con una tonalidad rosácea, quizá debido a todos los besos intensos que compartieron hasta la madrugada.</p><p>Incluso los dos lunares arriba de su ceja se veían más adorables que nunca.</p><p>Resplandecía. Para el rubio, Sakusa resplandecía. Incluso podría hacerle pelea al sol que se adentraba con tranquilidad en el cuarto, aunque eso no era lo suficientemente brillante.</p><p>Atsumu mordisqueó sus labios, dubitativo.</p><p>De verdad quería tomar una foto, todo su ser se lo pedía o estaría arrepentido para siempre.</p><p>Abrió la boca con alegría, recordando que su móvil se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Al lado de Sakusa, por supuesto.</p><p>Tragó saliva y, sin moverse mucho, alargó la mano sobre su lindo novio durmiente, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo. Si era lo suficientemente discreto, podría alcanzar su objetivo y tener un nuevo fondo de pantalla. El solo imaginar ver aquella imagen cada vez que desbloqueara el móvil lo hacía estremecer.</p><p>Sacó la lengua, estirando los dedos, estando a punto de agarrarlo. Solo un poco más y lo tendría.</p><p>Sin embargo, una voz ronca lo detuvo.</p><p>—Si piensas tomarme una foto, grabar un video o lo que sea, te demando por acoso —farfulló Sakusa, abriendo los ojos lentamente y anclando una mirada rabiosa en el rubio.</p><p>Y claro que debía fallar en su misión.</p><p>Hizo todo lo posible para no lucir decepcionado, soltando una risita y fingiendo que estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de su novio no dejaron de contemplarlo con sospecha, por lo que decidió volver a su puesto en la cama.</p><p>Dio unas patadas en el aire, cruzándose de brazos mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios.</p><p>—No pensaba hacer nada —musitó en voz baja, sin recibir ninguna respuesta del pelinegro, quien seguía en la misma posición y con la vista fija en él. Entonces, Atsumu recordó algo más que había dicho y abrió la boca indignado—. Y hey, soy tu novio, no tu acosador.</p><p>Sakusa ahí sí reaccionó, emitiendo una risita sardónica. No era el tipo de risa que le habría gustado recibir a esa hora en la mañana y menos después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero Atsumu se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>—Es básicamente lo mismo —respondió el pelinegro, volteando la cara a un lado para no hacer más contacto visual con Atsumu.</p><p>El rubio volvió a patalear, el mohín infantil regresando a su rostro.</p><p>—¡Omi-kun! ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?!</p><p>Y tal como se lo suponía, ahí no obtuvo más respuesta. Masculló un insulto bajito, dándole un codazo a su pareja.</p><p>No obstante, segundos más tarde sonrió y fijó los ojos en el techo. La calidez que representaba despertar con Sakusa todos los días —incluso si era más gruñón de lo usual— se alojó dentro de él.</p><p>Su relación se basaba en ese tira y afloje de insultos y bromas pesadas que para los dos tenían mucho sentido. Después de todo, la magnitud del entendimiento que había entre ellos no lo encontrarían en otro lugar.</p><p>Sí, Sakusa podía ser algo cruel con Atsumu cuando la luz matutina hacía aparición, pero a él no le importaba para nada. Y sabía que para el pelinegro era igual.</p><p>De todas formas, solo al lado del otro se sentían seguros.</p><p>Ese era su hogar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>